


War Changes everything

by GreyM0nkey



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, gundam au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyM0nkey/pseuds/GreyM0nkey
Summary: Y/N joined the gundam meisters known as celestial being, after many years the earth is still in war, and celestial being has grown to army size, this is the story of one squadron, the banana bus squad





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome cadet to the annual Draft!

Y/N was drafted into the Celestial Being corps, known to keep the peace by any way,it would have been great to be in the best team they had if the team Y/N was inducted in was not so hostile.

First off there was Lui who has a tendency to go crazy at various moments,Tyler who if not by his rage would be the leader of the group permanately,Brian who was like a cyborg as he always nailed his shot, Some people would call him a Hacker others a legend, bu the team just called him a Sweaty bastard.there is also David who when he gets into the zone he can be just as good as everyone but he needs to be furious to do so, wich really contrasts to his calm demeanor  
Ryan who was an excellent Swordsman,Luke who was just as good on any gun,John who is the most volatile of the group,and the current Leader Evan who was the best overall. And then there was Marcel,The Original Leader of the group, who unfortunately was ingulfed in an explosion, trying to hold down a fort giving the others a chance to escape. 

he was pronounced K.I.A alongside Anthony,Craig,Bryce and Brock. they were a tank,speedster and two medics,the only medics the squad had.  
Evan not wanting to put everyone down with the memories of their fallen friends decided to change the subject,and asked Y/N for what can be included into the team, knowing everyone had something special that allowed them to become a part of this special squadron everyone had their eyes on Y/N.

After Y/N showed great handling on their mech,Tyle just wanted to see what Y/N was capable of, so he challenged Y/N to drive Craig’s rebuilt mech,that was nicknamed Mini,needless to say the mech was a little but too much  
and Y/N almost lost control. when tyler reached Y/N he said, i knew you would never be able to take his spot.pointing at the mech,Evan had to step in to stop tyler,he didnt want tyler to scare Y/N away,but John came after evan as if they were like twins.

when evan was done consoling Y/N John got close to say,stay away from him! he belongs to me and only me.  
so, basically everyone here is out of their minds? and when Y/N learned the squad name it was Confirmed, it was the Banana Bus Squad, jeez, apparently because John called a regular bus a bannana bus back on earth and they all agreed to it?

before an induction party can be made, an alarm went out and the squad received a message of rouge drug runners,so it would have to wait, but this time Y/N would have another crack at the Mini Gundam, so they all got geared up and headed to their location.  
once they got to the ambush point Evan pointed out, they all went to their places without anyone saying a word, it was like they were a completely different team, once the drug runners arrived they sprung the trap and succesfully cornered the runners

but they were not ready for a flank, because a soon as the runers were trapped their mercenary protection came in, and shot at the mini gundam,Fortuntely it wasnt a kill shot since tyler in his wildcat mech took half of that shot,he was enraged, saying if you are not going to help then get out of the way!  
but Y/N was gratefull for that, before an exchange of words could leave the mouth Tyler saw the Delirious mech going in to the mercenary formation, followed by the Vanoss and OHM mechs,as all of them are good at sword combat.

meanwhile tyler regrouped with CaRtOoNz,Terroriser and the Calibre mechs, shooting anything that moves, while the nogla mech was destroying any straglers,suddenly the three runners flew past nogla at an amazing speed,that it was too late for any of the shooting team to mark them, they were long gone.  
but Y/N would not take that sitting out of a fight and gave chase with the mini gundam, in an amazing flash of speed he caught up to them and sliced them all to bits, that only the cockpits remained as a whole,everything including arms,legs,head boosters,etc was slashed,to ribbons.  
by the time the squad finished with the mercenaries Y/N had returned with the three cockpits to hand them over.they all cheered and headed back to the base to make that party that was postponed.


	2. The Alphas and the Bravos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Bravo Team  
> Consisting of Leader Mark Tank with heavy weapons  
> Jack Ace Sniper  
> Swag swordsman  
> Mark Tank with mace (gorrila)  
> Wade Sniper  
> Bob tank with spear  
> and Mike tank with shield

Mike just got drafted into the Bravo Team who is know to be just as good as the alphas, he was so exicted when he heard both he and Y/N made it into the top teams, so he waited outside the loading docks to congratulate Y/N personaly, but before he could do that his team called him as they had an alert,wich meant they had a mission, he tought oh well, i will do it another time.

Back in the party Evan was explaining the backgrounds of everyone to the newbie, apparently Evan was an officer in the military until his tean was sent on a death mission somewhere in the middle east, they asked for backup but none came to the rescue, they litteraly had to survive until the end, but he found the gundam in a cave when he was shot down and crashed nearby, then he swore to make the government pay for that mission and joined CB 

Next up as per usual was john, he was an ace pilot in the air force, sent out to destroy Codename Vanoss, he was toe to toe with a gundam on a jet, but even a an ace pilot in the most advanced earth technology was no enough, so evan cut off his jets wings and john came crashing down, but he heard the explosion but he wasnt dead, he tough he was inmortal until evan told him not to move, and took him in, john was mad and even tried to kill him while on land, but evan saw potential in him and wanted him to join CB, but he only did so because he felt he needed to pay off his debt to evan.

Tyler was up next he was dragged by his best friend and former pilot of the mini gundam, Craig. they were both sumgglers that decided to stop their ways, well at least craig did, so they stole some gundams that were going to ship to a world power and went in to the mercenary business, until they were tasked to taje down Evan and john they were evenly matched with a slight advabtage thanks to the mini gundam but that is when Marcel came in to save Evan and John and convinced Tyler and craig to join, and the rest is history.

Marcel was an ace soldier, some would have called him a super soldier,always top of his class and one of the highest ranks at a really young age,he was supposed to do a mission in europe to destroy a military town, but when he got there he saw that it wasn't a military town but a farm with lots of acres, he tried to return to give a report but his mech was jammed and then his superiors told him to go along with it, suddenly the bombs in his mech started dropping and leveled the whole farm and their livestock,he was so furious at the military he ejected from the mech,and landed in the field, but when he was walking he found a crater with a gundam, he knew that this was what they were looking for, all those lives lost for that, and he took it for himself, he started helping people until he came up with the idea to make CB and recruit many former soldiers to keep the world safe, and in 3 weeks of it being active the whole world already knew of marcel and CB.

Lui and nogla both stepped up at the same time, both of them were on different armies that were fightin to control an oil rig in the pacific ocean, they had a prolonged dogfight that ended up in a draw, but because they sank into the deep ocean they were long gone, they got out of their jets and headed for air, but they were dragged by an ocean current that threw them into an ocean cavern and they found a gundam, too tired to fight over it they decided to take it both and fly out of there, they headed to neutral ground and tried to decide there on both sharing the gundam, but before they agreed both armies cataloged them as traitors, they had to flee everyday since they were being hunted by both armies and some mercenaries. that is where Tyler got the news and asked evan to help. after finding them surrounded by many guns they were about to be blown to pieces, but the gundams came in to the rescue, slashing and destroying anything in their path, they had no choice but to go with them for protection, David stayed with the gundam they found and called it nogla,while lui found a war machine of a gundam later in a raid and called it Calibre.  
next up was both Ryan and Luke, these guys were friends of john, and deserted the army and marines to look for john, until they found a guy named bryce who gave them a lead, before repairing/and restocking their jets, but before they got far from Bryce’s warehouse the man they were looking for arrived, but he didnt recognize them, they were not that skilled in air as John, so they did not last as long against the gundams, it was until they had to eject from their planes that john recognized them, Bryce arrived minutes later hearing the commotion nearby he tried to help Luke and Ryan but he was too late, fortunately they were both safe, but that is when Evan noticed his mech, it wasn't an ordinary mech, it was a gundam, so he recruited all three.

Brian came up next, teary eyed, he was in a special force with Brock,the man he looked up to, they were not going to involve themselves with any Gundams Or Celestial Being, they wanted to have a normal life, (as normal for a soldier anyways) until their outpost in south america was raided, they had some anti mech weapons but they were destroyed before the raid started, so whoever was attacking them knew their outpost perfectly, in a matter of hours almost everyone was killed, and some deserted, but Brock told Brian to hide with him, so they escaped certain death, but they were not out of danger, since there were deserters the mechs started hunting them down, it wasnt until a soldier came running close to them that their hideout was discovered, they were saying their goodbyes but they saw another mech,coming in at an amazing speed and slashed the oponent down in one swipe, they tried to get that mechs attention, and marcel came out and greeted them, he told them to join them, because Bryce was working on a project and asked for more people to join.

The last one to join was Anthony he was a carefree soldier in the battlefield and out, he knew marcel personally, but even when he went rouge anthony never attempted to contact him to see if he was alright, until Marcel sent for him specifically, for some reason, Evan and john were left speechless when they saw the guy they were supposed to recruit, lazy and carefree the polar opposite of marcel, so they ambushed the base he was on, and even tough they tried to clear the whole base anthony was nowhere to be found, he had already planned out everything, the next thing John knew is that someone was trying to get to his Gundam Cockpit.Evan saw Anthony trough the screen of John’s Cockpit and saw Anthony holding john at gunpoint. it wasn't until Evan said something about Marcel that he demanded to see him.  
he got a heavy frame with many missiles it was black and white so he just called it Panda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter we will see the story of the Bravo team, their backgrounds and how their mission will go


	3. The Tale of the Bravos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wait what happened to the Bravos

Mike was getting Restless, altough his first mission was for his team to retrieve a package that no one had any information on he was happy.  
Everyone was welcoming him into their group, and it felt like all laughs and fun, a complete aura of the alphas, or so he tought,

It seemed that everyone respected Mark and he and Jack could be on par with the alpha team, swag was instantly friendly towards mike, who nicknamed him Sattelizer  
due to the huge shield mike carries,when he asked why his gundam was called Dracula he just said, do you not see the huge scythe! I can pierce the enemy mech and   
get a taste of their blood out into space,gorrila was on duty to aid the newbie so he was behind him the whole time, listening to the team and listening to music.

[click] mark asked if anyone heard a sound, but before anyone can answer gorilla said what? sorry I was listening to some music, mark and jack went ahead to investigate a nearby Cave system,bob and wade told the rest to stay put,Swag was about to make an obnoxious comment when suddenly they heard on the intercoms, Mayday! Mayday! Retreat! Retreat! wade and bob were trying to comunicate with mark and jack each respectively, mark did not have his screen working, and when bob reached jack he said mark is down! I will, augh!!   
and the last image was an agonizing jack, his mech and his body were sliced vertically in two. you could see his brain in half, a severed tongue in half,his intestines spewed out into space mixing blood and gastro intestinal juices.

Wade and bob furious made the rest go back while they tried saving their friends, unfortunately the attackers came out of the cave and made short work of bob and wade

Bob was overwhelmed at the speed the mechs had,they quickly relieved him of his spear and inpaled his mech trough his shield so he was no hit by the spear itself.  
Wade was trying to get a lock into the mech but they were too fast so to ensure the safety of the other guys he grabed one of the mechs and exploded with him.  
Mark could not believe it, they were no match for those mechs, and when the smoke cleared the attacking mech was still in one piece.but wade did buy them some time.

when the attacking mech was coming for them the Markipler mech intercepted it, again saved by their teammates so gorrila said enough, i had too many friends die already!

they were being destroyed, two of the tankiest mechs on the Bravo team and they were reduced to scrap metal,Gorilla was gravely injured the head of his mech had been decapitated  
and was without the right arm and left leg,so he had lost the hand with his weapon, he had to retreat for he was a liability, they left it up to markiplier who was doing his best, try hard mode.hardly talking, the rest took this opportunity to retreat. meanwhile the other mech was trying to shake off Mark who had just now become a danger,so to take him out of that zone the pilot let him hear his voice,HEY! you are going to die! You and the Alphas and all of CB! Mark was shocked as he knew that voice!it was Craig? no way!

he had seen him a couple of times in the simulator room but he was sure that it was him, Craig shred markiplier leaving only the cockpit, and he was crushing it with his bare hands  
Mark was strong but he would never hold against the strenght of a mech,CRITICAL FAILURE! CRITICAL FAILURE! was heard with a flashing red light, but in the midst of all that chaos he saw some other figures, but his time was up and the metal crushed him ripping his flesh, a piece of it sank into his lung and was not coughing blood,curse gundam for being durable! as other cockpits would have exploded by now, but he was being tortured,slowly, he had closed his blackbox radio and waited,more metal sunk into his eyes,he was able to see that while it happened, a slow moving sharp object headed for his eye.

the metal pierced they eye going deep while blood and tears tried to escape the now useless eye, while the rod in his chest was going deeper and deeper colapsing his bones and going into his lung, he was coughing blood and he could feel his chest start pumping blood into the hole that the rod was leaving,his back was being gashed by elecrical wires that were both tazing him and ripping his flesh like a bunch of whips,he had lost movement in his legs as they were crushed by most of the electronic devices in the cockpit,if he were to make it out of this he woul never walk again, as his bones were completely broken,knocked out of place or just plain cracked.  
until the cokpit fell silent and then the explosion in the gundams hands.

Back in the base Gorilla explained what happened and they held a memorial for their fallen friends,their pictures were hanged on the wall of the fallen,along with the alpha team K.I.A. He explained that he was an enforcer until Mark found him, he was an impatient man until mark tough him patience,he would go from base to base because he was a high rank and nothing could be done, that is when CB came knocking he was not afraid of dying and they recruited him if it wasnt for mark he would have died a long time ago.

Jack was next, one of his best friends,he was allowed to go into the alpha team, but decided to stay in Bravo because his friends were there,he was a mercenary who always got his contracts done, mainly because his other self made him complete everything, he called him anti, and it was him that screamed at the final message, he didnt liked to be bossed around until mark found him, more like the other way as he was contracted to hunt down a gundam, who in turn foun mark,  
he shot him in the cockpit, and many areas before he was located, he worked for markiplier for he believed he was good, and yet when anti tried to kill him, until he found a way to suppress anti. Septic eye was his mechs name for some reason anti named it and he never got around to change it, just to please anti.

Wade was next, lord minion was his mechs nickname, he was used to being a soldier and as such normally followed orders, so this time was the only time he disobeyed, and it cost him his life.he was in the navy so he never got out of his ship/home, so when Mark offered him to join CB he accepted without questions asked. he wanted the world to be normal, for people to have fun, so nobody would have to live the life of a soldier anymore, he truly believed in CB and lived his dream of flying and more.

Bob was a special Case,he actually sought out CB Even going to fight against a gundam once, this got the attention of mark who recruited him,as bob had an incredible mind, who got them out of sticky situations and never thinked twice to help a friend. he just wanted some company, and he died with his friends.

Swag being so dense went into the podium to say his story,apparently he was a stowaway trying to kill Scotty, the new head of CB but mark found him while showering, he wanted a blood sacrifice for his mission to go right, for he is a vampire that has lived for thousands of years, unfortunately for him he would come across the most muscular Meister of them all, who wuickly subdued him, hoping to get an edge with an inmortal teammate he promised he wont lock him up if he agreed,nedless to say he didnt and was caged for a couple of months, Mark would bring him food everyday and coerce him to join, until one day he had enough and joined, but never forgave mark, and tried to outdoo him in everything, which he failed at all the time.

Before Swag could go on blabbering bout beating mark at something, Mike steped in,to take swag away, and that is when he said, augh your breath stinks, come on now breathalyzer, and mark now losing his patience said, Alright, why dont you share your story Mike,  
now that you and swag ruined the memorial, so Mike had no choice, he was a cadet in a military regiment, who was friends with Y/N, so when Y/N joined he tried his best to join too! but he was not at the level of Y/N but made it into the Bravo Team, he tought it would be like a family, but before he could enjoy the family, it was ripped away, and he would not rest until his justice came to fruition, he was figuratively killing them with his words, and everyone gathered was weeping again.

after the memorial was over Y/N tried to console Mike, but he just said, if you ever see someone like that gundam PLEASE!!! tell me, i need to kill him, or at least see him destroyed.


End file.
